Saved
by Unhealthy-Addiction
Summary: It's 10yrs since Bella was changed and married to edward.A new vampire joins the Cullen clan and all hell breaks loose. will bella and jacob be friends again? or will the new vampire bring new ties to the werewolve pack? please R
1. Chapter 1 Explanation

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey! This is my very first fanfic so i hope it doesn't disappoint! Please Read and Reveiw it would mean alot and it helps me improve. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DNT OWN ANY OF THESE COOL CHARACTERS, STEPHANIE MEYER HAS THAT PRIVELIDGE (I CNT SPELL LOL)**

Chapter 1 – Explanation

The burning agony coursed through my veins. What was happening to me? All I remembered was an extremely good looking young man bending over me and then it began to burn. My neck, my arms, my legs, everything screamed in protest as I pulled my convulsing body along the forest floor.

I couldn't believe how much it hurt. It felt like I was dying. Without looking where I was going I had crawled into a clearing. I looked up. A huge, magnificent house was in front of me. It looked like it belonged to a millionaire. I saw a young woman run down the steps in front of the house. Then I blacked out.

"Will she live? Those are pretty big bites!" A woman's voice was quiet, but perfectly clear.

"Yes she will live. But, who bit her? I'm sure the pack won't be happy if it happened on their land." This time, it was a man's voice that rang in my ears.

I opened my eyes. I was laid on an enormous comfy couch. Looking around me I realised I must have been in the house that I had seen yesterday. Inside was beautiful. A fantastic grand piano was stood in a corner and an astounding television in the other.

I turned my attention to the people stood around me. They were all mind-blowingly beautiful. I felt like a tramp next to the gorgeous clothes they where all wearing. I had on a pair of old holey sweatpants and one of my dads old t-shirts.

A man with dazzling topaz eyes knelt down beside me. He looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties at a push.

"Hello. Can you tell me your name and where you are from?" He spoke in a low soft voice as if he was trying not to scare me. Up close I realised that along with the topaz eyes he had amazing pearly white skin.

"Erm, I'm called Kiera," I stuttered. "I live in…I can't remember…why can't I remember?" I was scared. This wasn't like me. I had known my address, telephone number and zip code since I was four!

"This is perfectly normal. Alice here can't remember a single thing since she was changed." He pointed to a pixie like girl sat on the stairs. She smiled and gave me a friendly wave.

"Where am I now though? What have I been changed into? Who are you?" Questions tumbled out of my mouth like wildfire. "What happened to me? How come it hurt so much?"

"Right, well. I think we have some explaining to do. Alice, can you please find Edward and Bella. I think this is Bella's area of expertise."

Alice jumped up and ran up the stairs so fast she looked like a blur. How was that possible? I must be seeing things. Now, more beautiful people where coming down the stairs. These two must be the Edward and Bella the man with the topaz eyes was talking about.

"Yes Carlisle?" Edward had a voice like velvet. "Has she woken up?"

"Yes. I was hoping that Bella could help. After all, she's new to this as well. Bella?"

"Carlisle?" Bella had a quiet voice. I noticed that she also had the topaz coloured eyes. What was it with these people and coloured contacts?

"Kiera here needs an explanation. I trust you will describe the situation?"

"Certainly I'll try to help…but what kind of explanation? Does she know anything?"

"Well, I don't think she had any idea what just happened to her. Try and find out as much as you can about her attacker. I think the pack with appreciate a full decription."

"Of course. May I use your office? Edward, will you help me please? And Jasper?"

A blonde haired man stepped from beside Alice.

"Where do you want me Bella? I shall wait in the study." He walked away with the air of a soldier. I wondered if he had been in the forces.

"Come on, we don't bite." Called Bella from the doorway. This sentence was strangely met by a small laugh from a huge burly teenager. "Emmett! Shut up!" Bella took my hand and led me into a grand study with pictures all around the wall. We were followed by Edward and Jasper.

"Now. All I ask is that you believe everything I say. It will sound completely crazy. I remember my first explanation" Bella looked at Edward as she said this and I wondered if there was anything going on between the two of them.

"I'm going to cut the story short to avoid confusion. You are a vampire." She said simply. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You were obviously bitten just before you found us because you where in the early stages of the change. Hurts doesn't it?" I nodded, dumbstruck.

"I don't understand. Vampire? Are you sure?" my voice sounded small and worried.

"As sure as I am one."

"Wait, did you just say you are a vampire? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No. No joke. Edward and Jasper are as well. Along with the rest of the family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice…All vampires. Except they have been vampires for a lot longer than I have.That's why, even with the vegetarian diet, You will have red eyes for the first few years."

"I've got red eyes? Wait, did you say vegetarian? Is that even possible for a vampire? I though you needed blood. Don't you die otherwise?"

"Well, we still feed. Soon Carlisle will have to teach you how to hunt. It's just that, we don't drink the blood of humans. We make do with animals. As we get older, well, we don't actually age, but in about a year or two, if you decide to follow our diet, your eyes will turn golden. Like Edward's"

"Ok, so say you really are vampires. How did…wait. So, you found me outside right? How did I become a vampire?"

"Well, you must have been attacked. Can you remember another man, or woman who was with you before the burning started?"

"Yeah…he looked just like you lot as well. Pearly white skin and red eyes."

"Edward…you couldn't find me a mirror could you? I think it's time Kiera saw herself. I think that will help this whole thing sink in." Edward left the room swiftly. Bella seemed to tense up as he left. Jasper walked behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Jasper. Work's every time." She smiled as she looked at my confused face. "I forgot to tell you. Rarely, but quite often in this coven, vampires can have special…gifts. Jasper can control emotions. I was feeling stressed and his power is stronger if he can touch you. But he can control the whole room or surrounding area. Edward can read people's minds. Very handy in battle I can assure you."

"Battle! What?!" I felt shocked. The realisation of what was going on had finally hit me. I was a completely different species from what I had been a week before. Jeez.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of warning if anything like that is going to happen. Alice has visions of what will happen in the future."

"What about you?"

"Me? I can block things if I want to. Like another vampires powers. Edward can't read my mind and Jane doesn't affect me."

"Who's Jane?" the unfamiliar name threw me. How many of these weirdo's were there?

"Ah. Jane is a member of a very different very powerful vampire coven called The Volturi. But you don't need to worry about them unless you go around killing people, which I can assure you, Carlisle will not make that possible. Even im not allowed out of this house except on hunting trips. I still have a strong thirst for blood and haven't got myself under perfect control yet. Oh, Edward's back."

I turned as he glided through the door. He came and stopped in front of where I was sat. He held the mirror up to my face so I could see for myself.

I gasped. The reflection was a complete stranger. Her long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in perfectly tousled curls. Her pearly white complexion made her red eyes stand out and her features were well defined and symmetrical.

"Oh my god!" I brought my hand up to my face and gently touched my cheek. So did the stranger in the mirror. "Is that…is that me?" I was completely astounded. I was…beautiful.

"Now do you believe us? I don't think a change like this is capable with today's plastic surgery. I mean, this vampire change thing changed my appearance dramatically as well." Bella gave me a small smile. "Ready to go meet everyone properly?"

I nodded.

"Don't think I have much choice do I?"

The rest of the day went by quickly. The family was amazing. Everyone was so understanding and friendly. I would have thought that vampires would be really hostile and unwelcoming. But that wasn't the case at all.

Carlisle. One hell of a man. Even though he was a vampire, he had enough self control to be a doctor. Working in a hospital every single day, surrounded by blood. Amazing.

Esme. She was lovely. A real mother figure to the family. She and Carlisle were married.

Emmett was funny. He made jokes and livened up the family. He was very competitive and had a huge amount of strength. Even by vampire standards. Apparently, for awhile I would be stronger than him though. New-borns had super strength. This shut him up for abit

Rosalie was easily the most beautiful person in the room. She seemed to be the most understanding because she had had no control over her change either. This seemed to make her slightly bitter though. She was clearly adored by Emmett and they didn't keep their relationship a secret.

Jasper and Alice seemed really nice. Alice was so small she looked like a pixie. Her walk was so graceful it reminded me of fairies. She danced around, always perfectly happy. Hers and Jasper's relationship wasn't as obvious as Emmett's and Rosalie's but the depth was obviously still the same.

But the most love seemed to radiate from Edward and Bella. He was always conscious of where she was in the room, not letting her out of his sight. If ever they where separated, Bella seemed to tense up as if she was in pain. I wondered what caused her insecurity when he left her. Maybe something had happened in the past.

For the rest of the night we talked about hunting, ways of life and how the family dealt with living so close to the humans. I slowly began to realise that being a vampire wasn't just about killing and fighting. These vampires had saved each other and the town a number of times.

Then we started to talk about the werewolves. This seemed even more farfetched than the fact that I was now a vampire!

I now knew that just a few miles down the road from where we lived was a large pack of werewolves. Despite the fact that vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, the coven and the pack had managed to work together.

Bella clearly had issues with discussing the werewolves as she went rigid and clung to Edward firmly. Obviously there was some private history about Bella that I was going to have to find out. This family was so damn interesting!

A couple of hours later a furious knocking banged against the front door.

"Who in the world would call at this hour?" Esme voiced everyone's feelings. The clock on the mantelpiece read three am. I turned with bewilderment towards the front door. Bella ran swiftly to it and pulled it open. She froze.

"Jacob…"

**A/N: Hehe! Left you with a bit of a cliffhanger there! **

**i will update as much as i can but please be patient as im revising for exams at the mo so it might be a while. i will try tho!**

**Dnt forget to reveiw! remember, constructive critism helps alot!**

**cheers!**

**Lucie x**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**A/N: Hey, here's the second chapter. hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting**

Bella's eyes widened.

"What? What are you doing here Jake?" she said, bewildered.

"Please, just get me Carlisle! Please Bella!" The huge man stood in the doorway. In his arms he held an injured teenager about the same age as me. He looked over Bella's shoulder to where the rest of us were sat. "Carlisle its Jamie. I think he was attacked by a vampire!" His voice was full of anxiety. As I studied the humongous Native American I took in his long brown hair and his deep brown eyes. Then I noticed the smell. God! He stunk! My instinct took over as I rushed to attack him. It's hard to control yourself when you're a newborn. Bella had told me that.

As I moved from my seating place, Jasper and Emmett grabbed me from behind as I made a beeline for Jacob. I wanted to tear him apart limb from limb. I didn't even know why.

"No Kiera!" Bella's voice hit me this time. "Edward, lets take her upstairs." Edward took me from Emmett and carried me up the stairs. As I turned into a bedroom I saw Carlisle lay the injured teen onto the couch where I had been sitting. My eyes blazed with hatred.

Bella shut the door as Edward placed me on a leather couch. To say it was a bedroom, I didn't notice a bed. But then, vampires don't need to sleep, so I suppose it would have been a waste anyway.

"Who the hell was that! It was a werewolf! Why did you stop me attacking him! There is a werewolf downstairs in your house!" I couldn't understand why Emmett and Jasper had held me back.

"Kiera, don't you remember what we told you about the pack at La Push? Jacob has quite a high status in that pack and I don't think they would be very happy if we killed their second in command. Bella, did you recognise the lad he was holding?" Edward's voice was perfectly calm.

"No. Did you find out?" Her voice seemed to have some kind of pain hidden in its depths.

"It was his son. Of a sort Jacob is very worried and seeing as how Carlisle fixed him after that fight against Victoria, he though he could do the same for Jamie." Bella shuddered at Victoria's name. Scary vampire by the sound of it.

"I hope he's alright. What about Jacob? Is he happy now? I haven't seen him in so long…" Bella looked away as she finished her sentence but I saw her eyes fill with sadness. Tears would be rolling if she could cry, I was sure of it.

"How do you know him? How come you haven't seen him for ages?" I didn't want to pry, but this time my curiosity got the better of me. Edward sensed that Bella didn't want to talk, so he filled me in instead.

"Before Bella was changed, I left her, thinking that that was best for her. I didn't want her to waste her human life for me. While I was away she basically turned into a shell. Living apart didn't do well for either of us," in his eyes I could sense the hurt that was still there, buried away beneath guilt. "Jacob saved her from that. When I came back, well, Jacob had fallen in love with Bella. But she still wanted me. Anyway, we haven't seen him since we were married." Edward turned and looked at Bella. She was stood under the window, gazing out over the trees.

"I thought he hated me." Her words were soft and full of grief. "is he happy now? Has he imprinted?"

"Imprinted?" Again, my curiosity surfaced.

"Yes Bella. She's called Beth but they don't have any children. Jamie downstairs is their adopted son. Kiera, imprinting is what happens when a vampire finds their soulmate. The longing that Jacob will feel for Beth is unimaginable. Without Beth, Jacob will feel empty, like a part of him is missing. I expect it is something like what happened to me and Bella. He simply cannot live without her. Now, stay here. I'm going to help Carlisle. He may need my help." He lightly kissed Bella on the cheek and left, gliding out of the room.

A few hours later, Bella and I were told it was safe to come back downstairs. Jacob had left to go and tell Beth all was ok. Jamie was asleep on the couch, snoring slightly. His leg was in a new white pot and his wrist in a brace. His cuts had been cleaned up and he had a big purple bruise on his temple. This poor lad was in rather a bad way. Underneath all the stitching and bruises, he was quite good looking. Very good looking in fact.

* * *

Jamie had long since woken up and not being a vampire, still felt hungry. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to the local shop to get him something to eat. When they had returned, he ate like he hadn't eaten in a month. Unlike Jacob however, he didn't smell like a dirty swamp. There was a smell there, but it was pleasant. Like freshly mown grass. I wondered if each new werewolf smelt like that.

"How come he smells different?" I whispered to Alice.

"Huh? Smells like his dad if you ask me." She wrinkled her nose up in disgust." Why?"

"Well, to me he smells nice. Is that weird?"

"Very." Alice looked at me strangely, then went and told Carlisle what I had said.

"Hey, erm, Kiera, is it?" The young werewolf was talking to me.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" I asked, slipping out of my thoughts.

"Are you different to these or sumat? Coz you smell different and, well, yeah…"he trailed off as if he wanted to say something more. I looked around the room shocked. How come he smelled different to me and I smelled different to him? Strange. My eyes connected with Edward and I saw confusion in the topaz colouring. He knew something. I turned my attention back to Jamie and felt a kind of pull towards him. Something deeper than curiosity.

"I, I don't know." I stuttered. I needed to get out of the room. Fast. As I left I could sense Jamie's eyes on my back. Looking back I saw Edward untangle himself from Bella's arms and follow me.

"Kiera."

I stopped and turned to look at Edward. "I need to talk to you." He motioned towards the kitchen.

When I had settled myself at the breakfast bar (which was never used) he began talking.

"Kiera I know why you feel a pull towards Jamie. However I have no idea why you both smell different to each other. Then again ive never heard of this happening before. I didn't think it was possible."

"Will you please just get to the point?" My patience was waning.

"He imprinted on you."

"WHAT? But I'm a vampire! And he's a werewolf! Not possible!"

Edward hung his head.

"I've never seen it happen before. I don't think it ever has." We both stood in silence.

"No. There is no known way to reverse an imprinting." Edward said quietly, answering my unspoken question.

"Ugh! Stay out of my head! Just leave me alone!" Edward seemed shocked by my outburst, but left the room quickly. Instantly I felt guilt wash through me. It wasn't his fault. "Edward im sorry!" I shouted as I ran into the hall. He looked back momentarily, accepting my apology with his eyes and a tilt of the head. I sighed and smiled, relieved. I didn't want to fall out with Edward. He and Bella had been so nice and welcoming.

I lent my forehead against the cold wall. God. Trust my luck. First I get attacked and become a vampire, now I have some ancient romantic tie with a werewolf. Fabulous.

**A/N: not that long this time but it was just a filler chapter so you could know how Jamie and Kiera met. i hoped you enjoyed it! please reveiw!**

**Lucie x**


	3. Chapter 3 Vision

**A/N:Want to say thanks for all the reveiws you fabulous people have been leaving**

**Cheers x**

Chapter 3 – Vision

For the next few weeks Jamie hung around the house until Carlisle was ready to let him go home. I was sure that he was keeping him here longer so that I would feel awkward. Stupid bloody vampires. Edward hadn't kept Jamie's imprinting a secret. The only person in the house that didn't know that everyone else knew was, in fact, Jamie. He went about the house as if it was a total secret. The only thing that gave any clue that he felt different about me was that every time I came into a room he would stutter and go bright red. It was quite funny actually.

The thing that annoyed me was that I still had that weird pull towards him. It was as if I had no control over my feelings. It's what they say, you can't control who you fall for. Stupid saying.

Bella seemed to have it as bad as me, but the person that she was bothered with wasn't Jamie, but Jacob. Every time he came round, he wouldn't stay in the same room, he made excuses to leave when she arrived and hadn't spoken to her since the day when he had brought Jamie to Carlisle. It became a weird sort of tradition for her to come to my bedroom every night so that we could have a good old moan about Jamie and Jacob. By the end of the first week I had learnt all about the past between her and Jacob that had been buried for the last ten years. Some bits made me cry, other laugh, but mostly I just sat in awe. God, this girl had been through a fair few adventures.

* * *

Jamie had been staying with us for about three weeks when Alice's yellow Porsche screeched to a halt outside the house. She rushed in and started shouting about some vision she had had. She talked so fast it was hard to keep up.

"And oh my god! The Volturi…" once again she rambled off into mutterings. Every now and again I caught certain words like 'memories' and 'join'.

"ALICE! Calm down. Sit down, and start again." Jasper laid his hand on her shoulder and gently stirred her towards a chair.

"Ok, well, The Volturi are going to be bothering us again. Soon." Alice looked at Edward, telling him the rest through her thoughts. His eyes widened and he began to pace up and down.

"Alice, are you sure? Because it means we will have to get in touch with the pack if its going to become a fight. Which, it probably will if that's what they want. They don't give up that easily." He paused. "Kiera, do you trust us?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I was confused. Really confused. I looked around my new family. Edward and Alice had concern in their eyes, but Bella's were full of confusion.

"Could someone please explain?" she voiced my thoughts.

"Bella, please, just, don't over react. Please." He looked at her, searching her face for any anxiety. "The Volturi are coming to check up on us. Somehow they have found out about Kiera. They seem to think she has some kind of power. Being newborn, she will have no control over it. They are coming to ask her if she wants to join them. That way they can watch her more closely." He paused. "However, they have two new recruits. You remember Gianna, the receptionist? Yes, well, they changed her. And a young woman named Kirsty. She's not human, but then again, she's not vampire either"

"Well, what is she?" Bella stood up. "Why the hell can't The Volturi just leave us alone?"

"From what I understand from Alice's vision, she's a witch." My eyes resembled dinner plates as it sunk in. My new world was full of vampires, werewolves and witches. Jesus.

* * *

The next few days where full of planning for The Volturi's arrival. Alice was convinced that they wouldn't leave without knowing that the Cullen's numbers where reduced. Edward told me that for the last few decades The Volturi thought that the Cullen family was going to override them for their place in Italy. The Cullen's wanted nothing of the sort.

On the bright side of things, all the planning had brought the coven and pack together. This meant that I was spending a lot of time with Jamie. Both being new to this whole horror movie kind of world, the 'older' ones had put us together. It was like some kind of playschool thing. I was sure Carlisle and Emmett had done it to make us both feel awkward.

By the end of the month, things between me n Jamie were much better. We had become best friends. Even though I knew that he wanted something different than I did. Our friendship meant a lot to me though.

Once a week Alice would try and see what The Volturi where planning. She would be able to tell us how long we had till they arrived and everyday she had a closer insight into what kind of attack they where planning. Everyday, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and the pack would get more excited about 'taking out a few bad bloodsuckers' as Jacob has so kindly put it. Esme, Bella and Emily (Sam's wife. Sam was the leader of the pack) however, where getting more and more anxious. Alice and Rosalie were silently excited about it though, I could tell. Me and Jamie just sat back and watched it happen.

I had a feeling of guilt wash over me regularly, because, well, these people were laying down their lives for me. At these times, Jasper would smile and lay his hand on my shoulder, calming me down. Times like these I would be glad of Jaspers powers. Others, like when we were playing baseball in the field behind the house, he would make the other team become shaking wreaks. He knew how to use his powers to his advantage.

Me and Jamie had been told to go out and 'find a place in the forest where we could meet The Volturi. Carlisle said that if they arrived at the house and found it empty, they would follow our scents towards 'a clearing of our choice' this would be an advantage for us if it came to a fight. We had to find a clearing with level ground and it had to be secluded, where no humans from the village would be able to hear us and become 'curious'.

This search had taken several days when we found the perfect place. It even had the air of fight between the huge trees. Jamie sat down to rest his feet, motioning to the grass beside him. The serious look in his eyes made me realise that he was going to talk to me about something that I really didn't want to talk about. I didn't know how I would feel after he admitted his feelings for me, but I wasn't ready to find out just yet. Rain! Please rain! Then I won't have to talk to him. I wished with every fibre of my being. Rain!

The downpour was vicious. We ran through the trees back to the house. I couldn't believe that the weather had obeyed me. I must have been lucky.

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone else been wondering what her power is? you wont find out till the next chapter! hahahah...ha...yeah...**

**LEAVE A REVEIW!**

**Lucie x**


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks if you were one of the few people who reveiwd! Because not many of you did im not gonna update again til i gt a few more, so if yu want the story to carry on, write a reveiw!!**

**cheers, enjoy the chapter!**

**lucie x**

Chapter 4 – Elements

Planning for The Volturi's arrival was time consuming and hard. Moods were tested and several tempers snapped during the next few days. Including mine.

"Alice! I am not going shopping with you! I don't care what the damn Volturi think!" I couldn't believe she wanted to go shopping a few days before they arrived.

"Come on Kiera! Bella's coming and she hates shopping!" Alice pouted her perfect lips. I stared at Bella with distaste.

"How come your going?" I asked her sharply.

"I want to see Alice playing. You can at least give her this. I mean, she has basically saved all our lives." Bella laughed.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go! The Volturi will be here any day now and we still need to practise in that clearing we found." I folded my arms. "There is no way in hell you are taking me shopping!" I sat down with a huff

Half an hour later I found myself sat in the front of Alice's Porsche. Jamie had phoned and asked me if I could come to La Push because he needed to talk to me. The only way I could blow him off was to tell him I was going shopping. Unfortunately, Alice had heard me. Now we were speeding down the motorway towards Seattle.

We parked the car and headed towards the nearest shopping centre.

"We need some new dresses, suits for the men and then shoes. I LOVE shoe shopping do you?" she asked, with a smile that covered her face. Bella looked at her with disgust.

"I love shopping. But Alice, I kinda can't buy anything. I haven't got any money at all." I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Do you really think we wouldn't give you money? You are one of the family now!" she looked at me like I was insane. "Honestly, you're as bad as Bella. She hates people spending money on her."

She pushed me into the nearest shop and started shoving beautiful clothes at me. By the time we reached the changing room I could barely see over the pile in my arms.

"Alice, this is beautiful…" I trailed off. I was in total awe. The dress was chequered in black and white. The top half was pulled in a tight corset with halter neck straps and a lace hem at the neck. The skirt had a net underskirt that pushed the dress out so it swung as I walked. It had two horizontal lines of black lace to finish it off. It was gorgeous.

"How much is it?" asked Bella. She pulled the back of the dress towards her so she could see the price tag. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "1000! Alice!"

I sighed and walked back into the cubicle to get back into my old clothes. As I walked out into the shop Alice grabbed the dress off me and walked straight up the counter.

"Alice you can't! It's so expensive!" I whispered fiercely. I knew she would be able to hear me but she carried on as if she was deaf. "Alice!"

Five minutes later we walked out of the shop with Alice looking very smug and me carrying a bag as if it would break. This was the most I had ever spent on clothes or accessories. Even my favoured Gucci sunglasses hadn't cost me that much. I moaned to Alice about having lost them and she pushed me into another shop despite my protests.

After four hours of trooping round the shops, I had learnt to keep my mouth shut and let Alice have her way. There was no stopping her. Alice and Bella still hadn't bought anything.

"How come your just buying me clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"We just don't need anything."

"So you brought me shopping to spend money on me!? I could have easily borrowed some of your clothes!" I folded my arms, annoyed at myself for not having figured it out before. I stormed back towards the car.

The whole way back the weather was terrible, even for Forks. The rain lashed across the window pains. It suited my mood perfectly. Damn Alice! I felt like the beautiful clothes in the boot had been forced upon me and I hadn't even paid for them myself! Guilt covered me like a duvet. When we reached the house I took the clothes straight up the room Esme had let me have and folded the clothes, tucking them into the bottom of my grand wardrobe. I sighed as I placed my beautiful new dress on the bottom of the pile, shut the door and wandered back to the top of the stairs.

Jamie. He was stood in the hall, removing his jacket. He shook his head, sending raindrops every where. He laughed at something Emmett had said, then turned to look up the stairs. His face flickered into a small smile as he made eye contact briefly, and then followed Jasper into the living room.

I took a deep breath and descended the steps, hoping that he wouldn't cause a scene in front of the entire family. If he was going to tell me, he could do it in private.

In the living room, Alice and Edward were setting up a game of chess. I don't know why the two of them played because Edward could see into her head to what move she was going to make next, and she could predict which moved he was going to make. It always ended in one of them just getting up and leaving without having moved a piece. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie where stood in the corner, talking about The Volturi. Esme and Carlisle were talking animatedly to Jamie about the plans that involved the pack. Bella was sat on the couch, looking exactly the same as she had for the last few weeks – worried. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Still worried?" I asked her.

"I will be until the fight is over." She looked over at Edward. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Her eyes had a faraway look in them. She got up and went to stand behind him and rubbed his shoulders as he concentrated on looking at Alice.

Jamie came and sat beside me.

"I think you've been avoiding me." His eyes had a mischievous look about them as he held me in his strong gaze. I was scared and nervous. What was he going to say? More importantly, what was he going to do? I looked away from him and out the window instead. The weather raged more and more as I got myself worked up. It really didn't help to make me feel any better. I silently wished it to stop.

The weather changed so suddenly that I let out a small gasp. This time I told it to snow. And it did. Lighting. A bolt of electricity flashed in the sky. I gasped and stood up so fast I knocked over the coffee table. It hit the floor with a flash and made everyone jump. They stared at me with bewilderment as they saw my shocked, frightened face.

"Carlisle, please may I talk with you?" He nodded. "In private?" I didn't feel like sharing this with anyone else just yet. He followed me into his office and shut the door.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" His face was full of concern. I sighed, shut my eyes and started to explain.

"You know how Alice, Bella and Edward are different than normal vampires? Well, I think I have one of those weird 'power things'." Before he could interrupt, I carried on. "I can control the weather." His face had changed from concern to shock.

"No wonder The Volturi want you." He blew out his cheeks. "Any chance you can show me."

"Name a weather condition." I thought I might have had to show him.

"Make it hail."

I looked out the window and began to think of the last time it had hailed. I was much younger, way before I was bitten…

"Oh my god!" Carlisle's gasp was nearly bigger than mine had been. Hail pounded against the glass of the window loudly.

Alice ran into the study with excitement clear around her face.

"Here they come!"

**A/N: yes well, i hope you enjoyed that chapter, i certainly had fun writing it. i wish alice would take me shopping! if you want to see the dress, im putting a link on my profile, so check tht out.**

**remember! reveiw or the story wont continue!**

**cheers**

**lucie x**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

I am sooo sorry that I havent been writing much but my computer broke so ive been doing stuff at mates houses

I am sooo sorry that I havent been writing much but my computer broke so ive been doing stuff at mates houses. However, while im writing this on my mums laptop, I will soon have my own, so I should be writing a lot more in the future! Sorry again!

Lucie xxx


End file.
